Go Ask Hannah
by Queen Coachella
Summary: This is the story of 15 year old Hannah Spencer and her journey with addiction.
1. Preview

She went rushing into her room, looking frantically for something. "Ah, there you are," she said with a smile. "I think I'll write with you today." Hannah smiled before she sat down on her bed with her black diary. She started writing in it when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Who is it?"

"It's me!" It was her little sister Vanessa who was only twelve.

"Come on in, me." Hannah said before the door opened.

"Can I borrow your old ipod?" Hannah looked up at her.

"Yeah, sure. It's in my baby box." Hannah went back to writing. Vanessa went to the box and slowly grabbed the teddy bear that sat on top of the dark brown box.

"Are you going to write in your diary now?" She asked while looking at the bear.

"I might."

Vanessa made her way to her sister's side. "What are you going to write in it? Lies?" Hannah pushed the bear away.

"Nessa, stop."

"Why are you so skinny? You used to be fat a couple months ago." Why did she always say things like that?

"I'm not skinny and I was never fat." Hannah said before going back to her diary.

"Are you trying to get a _boyfriend_?" A scoff came out of Hannah's mouth before she could stop it. She pushed some of her black hair behind her ear before answering.

"I don't like boys right now."

"I don't either." Hannah slightly rolled her eyes.

"Nessa, I know you're not a brat sister, so, stop trying to act like one."

"Tim says that you're trying to get a boyfriend. Tim says that boys are like flies and you're turning yourself into a honey pot. Tim says-"

"Maybe you should listen to what Timothy is saying. Now, just grab the ipod and go."


	2. Playing God

Vanessa went back to the baby box and opened the lid. Inside were many different toys and games that Hannah obviously grew out of. On top sat an ipod with the headphones sit on it. Vanessa accidentally closed the lid too early and hit the ipod. "Nessa! Please be careful. I know it may not work that well, but, you have to be careful."

Vanessa rolled her eyes before doing a mock curtsy. "Yes, your worshipfulness."

"Now, let me alone so I can write my lies." Hannah added with a small laugh. She got up off her bed and went and sat in the chair that was next to her dresser. On top of the dresser was an ipod hooked up to an ipod dock. She pulled in her headphones and just wrote.

"Oh, I'll just come back later." She didn't realize her mother had walked in.

"Mom, it's fine. You weren't interrupting anything." Hannah always wondered how her mom had the energy to keep the house tidy after working all day.

"I wanted to see what time Isabel and her friend were coming over- Hannah, just look at this!" Her mother started picking up the magazines that were around Hannah's room.

"They're coming over in a little bit."

"Oh… and who's her friend?" Her mother was always a little bit nosy.

"Some boy." Her mom gave a slight nod.

"Well, if he's a friend of Isabel's, he probably a nice person!" Hannah stood up from her chair and moved to her bed.

"Mom, he's probably a clod." Her mother gasped.

"Now, Hannah. You have to remember: your attitude-"

"determines your aptitude." Hannah rolled her eyes while trying to follow her mother.

"Do I really repeat myself that much? Besides, think of all the friends you're going to make this summer!" Hannah just had to say it. There was no dancing around it.

"But, Mom, I don't think I even want to make friends this summer!" Her mom glanced at her while folding a sweater. "It's just hard."

"Well, what do you do?"

"I do everything you tell me to do: I put my hair up, I smile, and I act friendly, but, it doesn't work." Hannah seemed to just flop onto her bed.

"Ah, you said you were acting friendly. You need to be friendly." Hannah grunted in frustration.

"It should be easy to do that! I have a friendly father, a friendly mother, a friendly brother, a friendly sister… and I'm just the little animal who sits in her cage and growls." Hannah felt like she was the odd ball of the family.

"Mom!" A boy's voice cried.

"Oh, that boy better not walk on my waxed kitchen floor!" Her mother said as she walked out. Tim had stopped his mother in the hall.

"I didn't walk on your waxed kitchen floor." Lisa just shook her head slightly.

"I didn't say that now did I?" The rest of the dialogue was drowned out by the music that Hannah was listening to. The whole world didn't matter right now to her because she was in her own little world. It always seemed like that whenever she wrote in her diary.


End file.
